


Through The Looking Glass

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alive!, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, fix-it?, switched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One change. One woman seeking to find favor makes a switch, leading to a windfall of change- leaving one world mourning the death of a friend, and another searching for a way to make thing right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through The Looking Glass Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own any of the character's I use. I will send them home when I am done.

               Her head was still spinning from Julian’s news. This was it, she might very well be swollen with her husband’s child in the next year if she was lucky. She didn’t know if she could be happier then she was at this moment. Her mind wandered to Kira’s words about having prayed for her and Worf to be able to have a family. Grinning she decided to head into the shrine, and offer her thanks. Her mind wasn’t on her surroundings though and as she went through last night, when she and Worf were practicing making their baby. She felt the hypo spray too late, and as she passed out she saw Kira in a black outfit holding her as she fell, and another her leaning against the wall. She prayed for survival because she didn’t know what was going to happen to her next.

* * *

 

               “Shhhh. Don’t panic. I’m not going to hurt you darling.” Kira’s sing song voice cooed, grating in it's baby like quality. Jadzia opened her eyes and scooted away from the other woman as quickly as she could as the last thing she remembered played through her mind. She knew where she was now, as her mind brought up the reports of Ben's time in the mirror world. She was in the mirror world, and the demented Kira laughed at her reaction. She showed her hands to Jadzia, which she noticed were cuffed. Kira seemed amused by the lok on her face though, because she laughed, gratingly.

               “I cannot hurt you, see? I got in a lot of trouble for taking you and putting the defective one in your place. And here I thought that the Regent would be happy to have a healthy one of you since he was so emanored with the little bitch. He was so upset that his little rebellion trill bitch was dying. She was so unpleasant at times. I don’t know what he saw in her. But apparently leaving her to die and bringing him a new one wasn’t good idea. Nope not at all. He’s making me explain this too you, along with the fact that too better make him accept the new you I destroyed the means to get back to your reality, because i have to say i aniticipated a little reluctance, but not this much. It will be a while before he can send you home because of my actions, but don’t worry. He said he wouldn’t dishonor his mate by touching you, so you won't be expected to take her place in his bed. Your stay will be… comfortable dare I say? You get a room, I get the brig.” She cooed, her version of reassuarance more dementedly vicious than calming. Dax scowled at her, her ire rising.

               “What right did you have? There’s a war going on in my reality, and you replaced me with a dying me? They’ll know she isn’t me. They have to know. she won't have my memories. Nothing.” She hissed angrily, not beliving what had happened. She had just been anticipating having a family with her husband, and now what? Would Worf think she was dead, move on? Kira laughed loudly at her statement, slapping her chained hands against her lap, clearly amused.

                “Oh no they won’t. I knew that there was a war, and that you were married. That’s what made it so perfect. You don’t see it yet because The Regent refuses to come see you. You see the Regent is this world’s version of your husband. I observed you for a good long time you know, and when I found out that the Trill’s symbiont was defective I knew I had the perfect replacement. I just had to be creative… I used some useful technology I found on her and the symbiont to make them think that they were you and your symbiot. I had enough information to make anyone who sees her before she passes think she is you. So by the time that you get home, everyone you know and love will think you died. The symbiont will be passed, and maybe kill it’s next host and next one… Won’t that just be delightful?” She chirped, sounding like she expected praise for what she had done.

                 Jadzia couldn’t resist slapping the smug look off the other woman, and took satisfaction in the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She was going to lose everything because of one insane woman? And that woman expected to be praised for ruining her life? It wasn't going to happen. Kira smirked, putting her hands up to her face and rubbing the bruised flesh fondly. She looked delighted at the response that she had evoked, Jadzia bit her tongue to avoid saying something that would only probably make her even more smug. Kira wanted a reaction to what she had done, she was pushing her buttons to get that reaction, and she shouldn’t give in to her wants. She didn't need to encourage her at all, not right now. All she wanted was to go home.

                “That is enough Incumbent. I did not leave you to explain this… situation just for your amusement at her reaction to being torn from her world and thrust into ours on your insane whims. Now that you are done you will be escorted to your cell once more, where you will be enjoying a long stay void of contact with others. I am sure that your presence brings more unease then comfort to the Dax at the moment in any event.” A very familiar male voice growled. Jadzia resisted the feeling of relief that passed through her at her husband’s voice. This Worf was no more her husband than the thing in front of her that looked and sounded like her friend Kira was her. She couldn’t allow herself to think of him that way, not if she was going to get home- which she was. The Incumbent- and that was what she was going to think of the woman who stole her, smirked at the Regent, showing teeth as she almost snarled.

                 “My dear Regent, I didn’t think you would look upon the replacement, and here you are. Perhaps once you realize that I was right in replacing your defective woman with this one you will see things my way. I happen to know from my observations that this one was undergoing gene sequencing so she could procreate with her husband. The other was infertile, the one that i so kindly disposed of by the way, she was of no use to you for furthering your family. And she would have been dead within the year so what does it matter anyway. Stop thinking with your gorgeous cock, and realized you got the better deal.” The Incumbent purred. The Regent, as Jadzia wasn’t going to refer to him by her husband’s name, growled in response to her taunt, stalking foreword and grabbing the smirking woman by her throat. As she choked Jadzia could see her husband’s darker side playing fulltime in this Regent- and if it was her husband she might have been attracted to the danger- but this wasn't Worf. Suddenly he stopped, as if realizing he was giving into the mad woman, throwing the Incumbent across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thump and didn't move from where she finally rested. Jadzia tried not to wince or feel sorry for the woman.

                “Take her to a cell now!” The Regent yelled. A guard scurried foreword from the hall, not looking at Jadzia and dragged the unmoving body from the room, not caring if she hit anything on the way out. The Regent was shaking in rage, she noticed, as she watched him stand still. The doors to the quarter’s she was in closed, and the Regent turned, looking at her. She could see sorrow in his eyes as he looked at her, and regret covering his face. She almost felt sorry for him, sorry for what he had lost when the Incumbent had decided to play god. It sounded like the other version of herself hadn't long to live anyways, and he had that precious time with her stolen away as assuredly as Jadzia had been taken from her life.

                 “I will try my best to return you to your home Jadzia. I did not wish for this. I had accepted that my mate would perish within the year, but now she has been taken from me in a foolish attempt to my favor. You needent worry about me making any… inappropriate advances towards you however. I will not dishonor myself, my fiancé, nor you in engaging in such activities. I know full well you are not My Jadzia, but you will be treated well during your stay here. I promise you this much.” He murmured, and she could see the truth in his eyes. She sighed, looking away, not trusting hersellf not to mix this gentler version of the man she had just seen choking the incumbent with her husband. She truely felt sorry for him now though, because if he had loved his Jadzia half as much as she loved her Worf, then the pain he must be in by seeing her must be inceridible.

                 “I want to go home Regent. Your Incumbent… doing this she made sure that my friend’s, my family, and my husband will all think I died, I don’t know what I’m  going to be returning home to, but I want to. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel right now, but I’m angry. I am so angry that I cannot think!” She growled frustreated with herself and her inability to keep her mind focused on the hate she should feel for everyone involved in tearing her life apart. Her voice rose as she stood and started pacing the length of the room, trying to gather her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation. The Regent caught her hand as she grabbed a clump of hair. His grip was gentle on her wrist, and it startled her enough to stop in her tracks. His thumb caressed her wrist.

                  “Please don’t harm yourself Jadzia. I will find a way to return you home, and undo the damage of my fiancé’s death if it is the last thing I do. You have my word.” He vowed, his voice taking on an almost unheard pleading note as he spoke. She sighed again, pulling her hand away from his grip, not wanting his touch to further confuse her. She avoided looking at him for a moment, before looking up and into his eyes.

                   “I will trust you to get me home. I am sorry for your loss, if it means anything.” She replied, a steely note of resolve in her voice. He nodded once before motioning to a replicator. She resisted a grin at the motion. He obviously wanted her to eat and to change the subject.

                   “Please nourish yourself. You are not confined to these quarter’s but notify me via the com system should you chose to leave. Although your counterpart was respected for what she was to me, there are still some clinging to the attitudes they believe they should hold towards a Terran sympathizer. I do not wish for you to come to any harm during your stay here.” He grunted, his voice gruff and almost breaking, before leaving himself. Jadzia sighed, before ordering herself a RacDiJino and sitting in one of the three chairs in her new quarters. All she could do now was wait. Wait for the Regent to find a way for her to get home, and hope that it happened soon so she could undo all the damage that the incumbent had done by replacing her. She didn’t know if anyone would notice that the woman who had taken her place wasn’t her, but she wasn’t counting on it. Depending on when and how her counterpart died… they might not even have a chance to notice and she had to accept that fact.

 


	2. On The Other Side...

               Kira would never forget finding Jadzia dying on the floor of the temple, the orb of the prophet’s darkened in it’s container marking a grim future. She’d never forget the last moments of one of her friend’s life, nor the roar that her husband had made upon her passing. When Captain Sisko left Deep Space Nine shortly after Jadzia Dax’s death with his son she had felt betrayed. The Captain wasn’t the only one hurt, the only one who was experiencing the loss of her friend and the prophet’s themselves, but he was acting like it. He abandoned them when they needed him the most and she was angry. This wasn’t what she had expected for the Emissary. This wasn’t what she expected from her friend, or superior officer and for a moment she didn’t know what to do next.

               She would never forget Captain Sisko’s grand return. Or who he brought with him. The new Dax host, Ezri. She tried not to feel resentful of the piece of her friend that had gotten to survive while it's host was dead and rotten. She tried being friendly, to make sure that the part of her friend that was still alive knew that she was there for it no matter what. Only Ezri was different, she was shy and detested things that Jadzia had loved. She couldn’t see much of Jadzia in her to tell the truth, and what she did see didn’t match up with what she remembered. She couldn’t accept that woman as her friend, no matter how hard she tried. She was polite though until the day that Ezri collapsed in the mess hall and Julian did a full scan on her when she was brought to him. His results were… troubling to say the least.

              “The Symbiot that Ezri is carrying isn’t right. It’s sustained too much damage to be the Dax that Jadzia carried, I know the scans by heart from treating her in the past. Wait a second, most of this damage is old, and left by malnutrition of the host. Computer pull up the Autopsy file for Jadzia Dax, scan for any inconsistencies in comparison with her last medical file entry.” Julian murmured quietly as he worked, his voice sounding crisp, and panicked. Kira was almost glad Ezri was still unconscious, because the look of disgust that Julian was giving her right at that moment would have sent her into a panic.

              “What’s going on Julian?” She demanded, a bad feeling curling in the pit of her stomach at his behaviour, he ignored as he typed into his Padd her making her grit her teeth to keep from yelling at him.

               “Analysis Complete. Autopsy file of Jadzia Dax is inconsistent with the last Medical Exam on File. Autopsy File indicates system failures inconsistent with cause of Death, long term malnutrition, and lack of genetic recombination fertility treatment.” The computer reported dully, it's lack of human emotion actually making the news it broke even worse. Julian sat in a chair hard, like his legs had been swept out from under him at the simple report. Kira didn’t understand what was going on. Well she did, but she didn’t like the implications.

               “The Jadzia that died was the Mirror Dax wasn’t she?” She blurted out unable to help herself. Julian looked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes pained.

                “Yes she was. Damnit, I let my personal feelings and the disarray the attack and subsequent battles caused get in the way. I didn’t analyze the Autopsy like I should have, thus I didn’t note any inconsistencies. She’s been stuck over there for over six months now. Whoever took her, whoever replaced her with the dying Dax, and make no mistake the woman we mourned was dying before Dukat’s attack, doesn’t intend on her returning to this world. I need to contact the Captain… And Worf and inform them of what happened. We need a way to get over there. I’m not going to let Jadzia stay captive in that world, not with what we know of it.” He growled, his voice deep with anger. Kira felt faint, with everything that had happened, that was happening the thought of finding Jadzia alive was like a sign from the prophets that met everything was going to be alright. She hit her com badge.

                “Kira to Captain Sisko. I need you to get Commander Worf and head down to the Infirmary. Julian’s made a discovery that you two need to hear.” She said, before turning it off and looking at her friend. He was scanning Ezri, his caramel skin paling as he read through the read outs. Clearly whatever he was seeing wasn’t boding well for the young trill. She watched him work and curse until the doors to the infirmary opened, and the two men she had requested entered the room. Julian slammed down the padd he was reading without looking up.

                 “Computer: Repeat the conclusion of the last analysis I ordered to be run.” Julian barked. Kira noticed Sisko’s raised eyebrow at Julian’s behavior, but as the computer repeated the analysis both of the men looked like they were ready pass out. Julian finally turned around, and looked at the two men.

                “Consular Ezri Dax came to be in my infirmary after she was found to be unconscious. During my examination- the first I have been able to do since you returned with her Captain I may add, inconsistencies in the Dax symbiont that shouldn’t have existed were revealed. It lead me to compare the autopsy report to Jadzia’s last examination. I can give no explanation as to why I didn’t do it before, except that with the amount of damage that she endured with the attack from Dukat and the aftermath of her death, your leaving and the war, I had no reason to notice anything more. However the damage to the Dax symbiont should have been apparent to the Trill, or at least I should hope it should have been. As it is the damaged symbiont is killing Ezri Dax. The Trill Homeworld should be contacted in case there is anything that they can do to help her, and we need to find a way over to the other universe so we can get Jadzia home.” He spoke, his voice detached as he reported, much like he would be if he was telling someone that they were going to die. Worf was the first to react, his fist slamming against the consol as he yelled. Kira couldn’t resist a flinch at the emotions she could hear within the cry. There was anger, pain, guilt and pure unadultered rage. Julian looked away from the other man, and Kira was sure that he was having his own emotional meltdown over failing one of the people who could be considered one of his closest friends.

                “Are you completely sure of this Doctor? Ezri Dax had memories that coincided with the Dax that I knew, With the old man I knew.” Captain Sisko’s voice broke through the silence that had engulfed the room after Worf’s cry had ended. Julian turned sharply, his eyes blazing as he took in the Captain’s form. Kira got ready to interrupt if need be, Julian looked ready to tear Captain Sisko in half at his doubt-filled interjection. She knew he still harbored ill feelings Towards Benjamin for his abandonment after Dax’s death and the wormhole sealing. He didn’t have the same respect for him now as he had before all of this.

                “Yes I am sure! Medical records do not lie Captain, and the Jadzia Dax that died on this station was not the one we knew. She didn’t have any signs of the treatments our Jadzia was undergoing to have children with Worf and her body showed signs of long term malnutrition that our Jadzia was never exposed to. I won't even mention the fact that the symbiont Dax is damaged enough that instead of co-existing with Ezri it is poisioning her.” He bit back, his voice tight and clipped as he attempted to maintain a hold on his anger. Sisko looked shocked at his reaction, as if he couldn't believe Julian would react so violently to a single question, and Kira sighed, gathering her thoughts before putting a hand on his shoulder. Julian tried shrugging it off, but she kept it there.

                 “Captain, I think you need to look at what you’ve done since Dax’s death before you take offence to Bashir's reaction. You left us in complete disarray in your own distress, and then proceeded to bring back the next Dax host because you couldn’t function without your friend. In doing this you caused most of the station’s staff that had known and loved her a whole lot of discomfort, but you didn’t care as long as your friend was back with you. And now that Jadzia may be alive you’re questioning the proof that the Dax you've relied on isn't the one you knew.” She broke in, her voice stern. Ben looked at her like she was betraying him in some way with her words and Worf snorted, looking like he had finally collected himself enough to speak again. His eyes burned into them.

                 “If there is a chance that Jadzia is alive I will find her and bring her home. Dr. Bashir, please contact the Trill home world and arrange treatment for Ezri Dax. It is not her fault that she was given the imposter’s symbiont.” He rumbled. The coms suddenly chirped, drawing all of their attention as Odo’s voice came through.

                  “Cornel,  Captain, we have a visitor from the Mirror world. He insists on speaking with you, and says his name is Captain Miles Edward O’Brian”  Odo reported, his voice thick with sarcasm. Kira glared at Sisko and Worf, motioning for them to be quiet as she hit her com badge.

                  “Escort him to the infirmary Odo.” She ordered, his arriaval too close to thier discovery of the switch to be trusted as mere happenstance. Sisko looked like he was going to object to her order, but Worf growled at him, and he made his way to the biobed holding the still unconscious Ezri. He picked up her hand and bowed his head, making everyone look away. Since he had obtained visions, and found out that his mother had shared her body with one of the prophets he had been disconnected from much of human life. Ezri had only encouraged it in many ways with her behaviour, while the dax that they had known would have slapped sense into him. Kira didn’t know what they were going to do with him. She looked up as the Infirmary doors opened and a very different Miles O’Brian walked in escorted by Odo. She saw the derisive look that O’Brian gave Ezri as he saw her and had a feeling that he had known the other Jadzia, and hadn’t liked her much.

                 “Captain Sisko, I’ve recently become aware of a situation involving one of the members of your command, and one of my former members. Jadzia Dax murdered Captain Julian Bashir before defecting to the regents side almost a year and a half ago. One week ago the Regent approached the rebels offering to join us in exchange for finding a way to return your Jadzia to your reality. Our Jadzia was dying, she knew it when she killed Bashir. When she defected to become the Regents Be’Nal her condition became known to them. The Incumbent decided to replace her with a healthier version to try and gain favor with the Regent.” He started off, everyone except Ben stiffened at the confirmation that Jadzia was indeed in the Mirror world. Something in his tone set Julian on edge as Miles spoke though, Kira noted his sharper look as he motioned for O’Brian to continue speaking.

                 “According to him the Incumbent did extensive recon while preparing to exchange the two. When she was ready she altered our Jadzia’s memories to make it seem like she was yours until she died. On return to our world with your Jadzia, she destroyed all devices she and the regent had access to. From the fact your holding an ill Trill’s hand I take it she’s been dead long enough for the symbiont to take a host and infect it. My purpose for this visit was to make sure that in returning Jadzia she wouldn’t find that she no longer has a place. Having the regent on our side could very well tip the war with the alliance in our favor, so we’d like to fulfill his request.” He said gruffly. Kira saw Worf tense and Sisko looked up sharply. Julian seemed like he was the only one that was ready to respond, and his face displayed nothing of what he was feeling. Kira was proud of him in that moment, as she remembered what he had been like when she met him. He’d grown so much from the doctor eager for frontier medicine that made her want to punch his lights out that first day that they had met.

               “Why now? Why are you coming here now? You’ve had Jadzia in your reality for over six months now.” He demanded, a sarcastic note very apperent in his voice. O’Brian sighed, rubbing his eyes, before looking at him, his blue eyes blazing.

               “We didn’t know of the switch. The Regent just approached  us today as he’s not been able to find a way to return her himself and he made a vow to her that he would. That he’d make sure everything would be alright when he returned her. The Incumbent never made any secret of her switch, assuming that having a healthy version of the woman he loved would appease him. He promises me that he never dishonored her though, and as stupid as it is to believe a Klingon’s word I do. What lead you to discover that the Dax you saw die wasn’t yours?” He replied, the end abrupt, almost challenging in how it was delivered. The look on O’Brian’s face make Kira stiffen. Julian’s look sharpened, and he leaned forward, looking alarmed and almost excited, by whatever the other man was implying, whatever they had missed in the conversation must be big. Kira held her breath waiting for his response.

               “The main reason was the treatments that our Jadzia had been undergoing.” He replied shortly, his tone disbelieving and slightly panicked. O’Brian sighed, standing a little taller as everyone looked at him in expectation.

                 “I assume that she was intimate with her husband during the treatments?” This was directed at Worf, who froze and nodded slowly. O’Brian grinned, looking him in the eyes, like he was not afraid of whatever the Klingon could do to him. The grin on his face was one that everyone there recognized from their Miles, and it was a mischievous one at that. One that didn’t bode well for whatever he was going to say to the commander..

                “Well let me be the first to say congratulations then. The treatments were working when she was taken, meaning the last time you were intimate took. The regent’s desperation to get her home coincides with the fact that she’s getting closer to delivering. When her pregnancy was discovered his behavior started changing. We don’t possess the required technology to see her through it safely, and one thing I’ve learned about the Regent is even if he doesn’t want to her sexually he cares for her living.” O’Brian spoke, a cheerful lilt in his voice. Worf stared at him in shock and Julian pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing and looking like all of his fears had been confirmed in that one look. Kira looked at him, worried by his reaction, as Sisko looked lost.

                “Is this possible Julian?” Kira asked, O’Brian looked at her with disdain, and she tried not taking it personally. She knew how horrible her alternate was, what she had done to the people in his world. Julian sighed.

                 “From the moment I found out she was alive I have been calculating any odds, including Jadzia having conceived a child. From my estimation if she and Commander Worf had been intimate in the 24 hours prior to her last appointment then the odds of her being pregnant are almost guaranteed. She was at her peak fertility for the month at her last appointment.” He responded, never looking at Kira, but staring at O’Brian. The other man’s look gentled at he stared into Julian’s eyes. Kira shifted, remembering that O’Brian’s Bashir had been killed. From what she remembered of the reports she had read from the Mirror world. Jadzia had slept with Sisko, Bashir, and now Worf. She, the other one, was a very jealous woman. If she’d seen Bashir and O’Brian as something other than friend’s she would have acted. She would have  made sure she had another avenue. O’Brian’s look was identical to the worship she’d seen directed towards Julian from Garak, although her friend hadn’t noticed that either.

                 The reaction from the confirmation of the possibility that Jadzia might be pregnant was… Mixed. Worf collapsed to the ground in a very uncharacteristic move. Kira would have been worried for him if not for the fact that he had thought his wife dead, and now she was in fact alive and very pregnant. O’Brian moved forward as it looked like Julian would falter and she glared at him steadying her friend himself. Sisko let go or Ezi’s hand and stood proud, glaring down at O’Brian. He looked furious at the revelation, and Kira didn’t know what he would do. He obviously hadn’t seen this in his connection to the Prophets, and no a day that was what he followed.

               “I’ll go with you to retrieve Jadzia.” He volunteered, surprising Kira. O’Brian made a face.

               “I think not Captain. I think everyone involved would be more comfortable if Doctor Bashir would come with me to examine Jadzia to make sure she is healthy enough to come through without harming herself or her child. Everything’s been traumatizing enough to her.” He replied, his voice thick with a familer brogue. Sisko looked shocked that he’d been declined and Kira resisted laughing. It shouldn’t be amusing since she had a horrible feeling that the moment he was allowed alone with Julian that O’Brian would make a move on him. She cleared her throat, drawing the alternate captain’s attention. He looked annoyed with her and she couldn’t resist a smirk.

               “I think Julian should go, but accompanied by someone. How do we know this isn’t a trick to get a Doctor to treat her in her last months of pregnancy?” She asked. O’Brian’s face was horrified at the implication of her statement. He seemed offended by the fact that she would suggest that he would try and force Julian to do anything. Worf growled from his position on the ground, still not coherent in the light of the fact htat he would be a father soon. Julian stood up straight though, and gave Kira a sharp look.

                “The sooner I see to Jadzia the sooner we can get her home where she belongs.” He protested. “Bringing someone else along would entail finding them in the first place, and then preparing to leave. I can go with Chief, sorry Captain O’Brian and be back within the next day if everything goes well.” He added. Kira wasn’t impressed, but the doting look she’d noticed in O’Brian’s eyes increased at his reaction, and she looked towards Worf. He wasn’t responding other than growls and whimpers, he was in shock.

                 “Bring Garak with you. He won’t need time to prepare, it could be like his little trip to Bajor with you.” Kira demanded. Julian sighed, and nodded while O’Brian looked shocked.

                  "Gul Garak? You know him?!” He demanded, looking at Julian. The Doctor grinned.

                  “Gul? I know Garak, he’s a friend I have lunch with him at least once a week. I trust him with my life.” He replied proudly, puffing up a little as he spoke of the Cardassian. O’Brian looked sick and Kira resisted a smirk. The Garak from his world was not even close to theirs, but he didn’t need to know that. She paged the Tailor, and wondered why she felt safer entrusting Julian with a Cardassian rather than a human. The years had changed her opinion apparently. Almost immediately Garak was in the Infirmary, as she expected with anything in connection with Julian he reacted quite quickly.

                  “You called Cornel Kira?” He murmured demurely, his eyes scanning the room and it's occupent's quickly. Julian grinned at him and Kira sighed.

                  “I need you to escort Julian when he goes with Captain O’Brian to his universe to retrieve someone. I’m charging you with his safety during this operation. If anything happens to him, you’re the one I’m going to blame.” She ordered harshly. Garak looked at Julian inquiringly, before looking at O’Brian. One look at the other man had the spy briefly glaring at him in result of what he saw. Julian was already moving about gathering supplies for the trip. O’Brian didn’t hide his distaste for the Cardassian man as Julian worked. Sisko’s lack of response worried Kira though, because he hadn’t protested anything that was happening yet. The sisko she knew would be demanding to go along just to comfort his friend. O’Brian shifted suddenly, tearing his eyes from Garak and glaring at Kira.

                  “I don’t think bringing Gul Garak back with us is the best idea. His counterpart has tortured and killed a lot of our people. Even the Regent keeps him away from us during our negotiations.” He grunted. He flinched as Julian glared at him and the look of smugness Garak directed at him in response to his reaction.

                  “My Garak may have a past, but he’s done more to protect me, this station than anyone will ever admit. I trust him to keep me safe, and if I do say, I have heard things about your reality that does not inspire the greatest of comfort in me. Most obvious is the fact that you people have no qualms about kidnapping one of my people to replace yours when you need too. I understand Corneal Kira’s reluctance to let me go without someone to watch my back. You yourself have already stated that your Bashir is dead. Garak, as uncomfortable as he may make your people, will make sure I come home with Jadzia, I trust that will not be an issue?” Julian bit out, his hand hovering over his instrument as if he was about to hurl something, which said a lot about his feelings for Garak, not that he’d noticed the other man’s feelings of course. Kira noticed the flinch O’Brian made at the sharp tone of voice and felt slightly bad for him. Then she remembered that he had most likely planned on taking advantage of Julian and hardened herself,  Julian didn’t deserve having his feelings toyed with, and O’Brian coming onto him would only make him wonder about his friend, or want to stay there if he returned those feeling that’s he could see O’Brian had. If Jadzia’s life, and the life of her unborn child were not at stake then she would make him leave, so he didn't have a chance at trying to seduce Julian. Sending garak was the next best thing, because she knew the Cardassian loved him, and wouldn't let anything happen to him or Jadzia.

                 “Very well, if that’s what you want Doctor, who am I to argue. My people know that I’m bringing you over so they’ll just have to deal with him.” The way O’Brian spoke left no illusion as to what he thought of the Cardassian. A couple years ago Kira would have shared that sentiment, but she respected Garak, and she’d seen him wait for Julian to notice him instead of pursuing him or demanding his attentions. That alone spoke alot for his character, even if he would never give them his real history. Julian nodded, his face not relaxing at the attempt to soothe him, instead getting more angry at the tone it was delivered in. O’Brian stiffened as Garak moved forward and spoke to him in quiet tones, his hand resting on Julian’s lower back. Sisko snorted, drawing their attention. Julian’s golden eyes were blazing even before the Captain started speaking, and Kira sighed.

                 “I think we should proceed with caution. I know Dr. Bashir thinks that this is not our Dax, but how can we be sure that the one he’s being taken to retrieve is ours? I’m sorry, but my own experience in that world doesn’t lead me to trust you very much Smiley. You yourself  have taken me to act as your version of myself.” He rumbled. O’Brian winced, looking away while  Julian slammed his hand down, drawing everyone’s attention.

             “Captain, before you go discrediting the fact that I have proof the Dax we watched die wasn’t ours I’d like you to take a good look at yourself. Since her death, since you decided that the word of the prophets is more important then anyone or thing around you. The prophets didn’t reveal this ruse to you so you think it’s not real. Suck it up. The wormhole aliens are anything but all knowing even if they exist outside of time. You’re too dependant on their say so, but hell. How do we know if they are even speaking to you? A shape shifter performed the surgery that saved you, or have you conveniently forgotten that part? I’m far from stupid, I have her medical records, and I will bring them with me to double check her identity. As long as there is a chance that Jadzia is alive, I will not stand by and let you undermine me. Garak will keep me safe, I’m sure of it. Now Captain O’Brian I do believe I have a patient I need to see to and escort home. Garak, I trust you don’t mind leaving without packing?” He barked. Kira notice O’Brian trying not to smile at the demanding way Julian spoke, while Sisko looked like his dog had just been murdered in front of him at the normally mild mannered Doctor’s words..

              “I have no problem accompanying you on a short trip my dear Doctor. Mr. O’Brian if you may? Dr. Bashir tends to get quite testy when delayed from achieving his goal. It is a more… enduring quality of his I’m afraid.” Garak purred. Julian blushed at his words, and the tone of his voice Kira was sure of. O’Brian  flinched at Garak’s voice, and Julian’s reaction to it, glaring even more at the Cardassian.

               “Right. If you will then Doctor, Snake.” He murmured, sneering at Garak. The Cardassian didn’t seem to mind the look, but Julian bristled, his expression purely protective. Kira suppressed her urge to smirk, because O’Brian had no idea of what he was playing with when he started insulting the ones Julian loved.

               “You, if you can’t be polite then don’t talk at all. Now if you will I think we should be heading out. Do what you need to do with the transporters here in the infirmary. Kira, Sisko I will return shortly. If you don’t mind I think Worf should be sedated until we return. He’s in shock right now, but if he starts to panic then he might end up hurting someone on accident.” He spoke sharply. Kira nodded, while Sisko looked indignant about being ordered around by the CMO of his Space station. Well Kira thought that he was not used to be ordered around as the emmisarry personally. He’d changed since he’d accepted his role, and not in a good way. O’Brian nodded tightly, and pulled out a familer device. As Julian stepped onto the platform Garak followed, and then O’Brian joined them, activating the transported. In a spiral of blue they were gone. Kira loaded a hypospray and injected Worf with a sedative, praying Julian would be back with Jadzia before it wore off. Sisko’s voice almost startled her.

              “Why do you distrust me so Kira? You backed Julian without a second thought just now, and I don’t think you’ll stop there. What have I done to encure this reaction? I have just been following the prophet’s will.” He spoke, his deep voice sounding lost and hurt. Kira sighed, turning to look him dead in the eyes.

               “When Jadzia died you took her death as a sign that you must follow their will to the word. Even if that word is lost in translation. The Benjamin Sisko I know and would trust with my life questioned every vision he had, to the point of making sure that he listened to those around him. After Jadzia died you abandoned us more surely then if you had never come back. You’re not the man I knew, and everyone on the station agrees with me there. The old you, even if it was just Julian’s word that the Jadzia we saw wasn’t ours, would have been pissed. He wouldn’t have stopped until she was home. The you now not only didn’t get angry, you questioned his word. The prophets didn’t tell you that the Dax wasn’t your original so it couldn’t be right? Considering your so close to Ezri I think you don’t want her to be anyone but the friend you thought dead. It would mean that you were fooled, and like the rest of us you gave up on your oldest friend when she needed you the most. You don’t like being wrong Ben. It’s a human flaw that you don’t seem to think has any claim over you and it’s hurting others. When was the last time you just sat down with Jake since Jadzia’s death?” She spoke, her voice growing harsher. Ben flinched and looked away, he didn’t seem to want to believe her, and if he didn’t that was just fine, she didn't need him to believe  her to know the truth. She looked over Worf, who was still unconcious on the ground.

              “Help me get him onto a bio-bed before you retreat to lick your wounds. We can’t just leave him on the ground.” She spat at him. He jumped, before moving to help her lift the Klingon. His mind working in overdrive.

              “Dr. Bashir made a note of the surgery the changeling impersonating him preformed. I’ve been less than diligent in coming to see him for my check ups. Something always seems to come up. I want you to perform a scan, and keep it quiet. If the changeling did something then we need to know.” He grunted as he helped her life. Kira smiled tightly at him. It was a concession, however small, but it proved her Benjamin was still in there. If the changeling had done something then it would go a long way in making his behavior forgivable. At least she hoped it would. She'd been dissipointed by him too many times to count though- and a part of her wondered if thier friendship would ever be the same, even if it was just a case of sabatoage that had made him act the way he had.


End file.
